Demon's Blood
by The Real Master Chief
Summary: A broken Naruto leaves Konoha. He is found, different, altered, powerful, and part of a band named Disturbed. This story is in an early stage, I might change the plot if it doesn't appeal.
1. Ch1: A Demon Is Found

Demon's Blood

Chapter 1: A Demon is Found

Chief: Hello Naruto!

Naruto:.... Your name is Chief now?

Chief: YUP! The Real Master Chief! My new name!

Naruto: Sounds gay...

Chief: Hey, I don't pay you to question my Chiefy ways!

Naruto: Whatever man...

Chief: Oh, the Kyubii is a chick now. BYE!

*Naruto goes slack jawed*

Naruto: GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!!!

Chief: I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL NARUTO!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Chief: Oh, and I don't own Naruto, If I did Naruto would have Geass.

Lelouch: I'm standing right here.

Chief:....Aaaaaaaand?

Lelouch: Whatever, I'm gonna go fuck C.C., and you can't. How does that make you feel?

Chief:....... Damn you......

__________________________________________________________________

(Quick note, Naruto and the Rookie 9 are all 18, they all are also wearing the clothes they have in Shippuden, well not Naruto himself of course, he gets different clothes)

It was September 22th, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Neji Hyuga were sent on an S-rank mission.

Their mission was to retrieve a certain Naruto Uzamaki after being missing for 3 years.

He was reported to be going to a major city with several other people in a strange bus.

The bus had the word 'Disturbed' on it, and featured a figure smiling evilly while being burned.

Their guess that he was going to a concert where a band named Disturbed was performing on the 10th.

They were told to investigate, and if they found him in the city they were bring him back, with force if necessary.

*October 10th, 9:44pm*

The shinobi team were walking down a street heading to the Disturbed concert.

The night was still and cold, with the moon shining brightly. However no one noticed it since the buildings all had their lights on with cars passing every second.

They all went to an alleyway so no one could see that they created tickets.

They each made a shadow clone and transformed them into tickets. The exited soon and continued towards the concert.

It was silent until Sakura spoke up, "Even if goes to this concert how will we find him? There should be like thousands there."

"Thats why we have Neji with us, he can use his Byakugan and find him in the crowd." Kakashi replied in his monotone voice.

"Yeah but even with his Byakugan could he really find Naruto among thousands of people?" Sakura asked.

"I'm pretty confident that I will be able to spot him, after all he has the Kyubii's chakra so it he would stick out among everyone else." Neji replied.

"Why the hell would he go to a concert like this in the first place? What kind of music would he listen to?" Sasuke asked.

"I think they call this music 'Heavy Metal' or something." Kakashi replied.

"Well thats a strange name for a type of music." Sakura said.

"Indeed it is." agreed Neji.

"Wonder what it sounds like?" asked Sasuke.

"Well it involves guitars that use electricity to power them, drums, and singers from what I hear." Neji stated, as if he was an expert.

"Guitars that use electricity?" asked Sakura.

"Well if your all done talking, were here." said Kakashi. They looked up in surprise to see the concert building.

They soon got in the long line and eventually 20 minutes later they reached the entrance.

"Tickets please," said a large man wearing black pants, a black shirt and white sneakers.

They all handed them their fake tickets and proceeded to performance hall.

They all stood near the back while Neji activated his Byakugan, searching for any trace of Naruto. His eyes kept shifting back and forth until he looked towards the stage.

He gasped as he turned off the Byakugan.

"What is it Neji?" asked a worried Sakura.

Before he could answer the audience screamed even louder. They looked at the stage and found the band there coming out of the stage through a trap door with smoke.

When they reached the top of the stage the group got a good look at who was there in front of them.

The lead vocalist had spiky blond hair covered by a hood and darkened blue eyes. He wore a black sleeveless jacket over a black tank top, he also had a pair of black pants with six pockets on each leg.

He wore black combat boots with iron straps. How they were sure it was him was the necklace Tsunade gave him around his neck. However there was another one there as well.

It was silver and had a very intricate emblem. (The symbol from Disturbed's album Believe)

They knew that they couldn't take him now with so many people.

"My god," is all Kakashi could say.

"N-Naruto?" is all Sakura could say.

"No way," is all Neji could say.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just stood there with his eyes wide and his jaw slack.

"We have to leave and report this now." Kakashi said in a more serious voice than earlier.

"Wait," they stared at Sakura.

"I want to find out how his music sounds like." was the only excuse she could think of.

"One song and we leave." replied Kakashi sternly.

(Cue song 'Guarded' by Disturbed)

**"GUARDING YOURSELF FROM THE LOVE OF ANOTHER, LEFT YOU WITH NOTHING TONIGHT!"**

Sakura covered her ears as to how loud it was.

**"WHY DOES IS IT SOUND LIKE THE DEVIL IS LAUGHING, LEAVING ME HAUNTED TONIGHT!"**

Neji winced at the level of sound.

**"YOU DID DECIDE!!!"**

Kakashi stood like nothing happened but frowned.

_**"Now I want you, when you're gone, and now it's like, you're holding something just in front of me."**_

**"Well then, I can't allow this to become another, one of those times that I'm left in the cold, dead, THERES NO COMPROMISE!"**

**"JUST ANOTHER TIE, I KNOW I, need to sever.."**

Sasuke winced at the last words, remembering what he said to him at the Valley of The End.

**"GUARDING YOURSELF FROM THE LOVE OF ANOTHER, LEFT YOU WITH NOTHING TONIGHT!"**

**"WHY DOES IT SOUND LIKE THE DEVIL IS LAUGHING, LEAVING ME HAUNTED TONIGHT!"**

**"YOU DID DECIDE!!!"**

_**"Ever haunted by the trappings of this life, sweet redemption just in front of me."**_

**"Well now it seems once again that I've lost lost another, One of the ones who have broke through the wall, damned, FATE WON'T COMPROMISE!"**

**"****I HAVE SOLD MY SOUL AND NOW THE, devil's laughing.."**

**"YOU DID DECIDE!!!"**

**"YOU WERE BOLD AND STRONG AND READY, TO BEGIN YOUR LIFE. ALL FOR NOTHING, YOU WERE SACRIFICED!"**

**"YOU BEGAN ALONE AND SO IT, WILL BE WHEN YOU DIE."**

**"ALL FOR NOTHING, WILL YOU BE REMEMBERED?"**

**"YOU DID DECIDE!!!"**

**"GUARDING YOURSELF FROM THE LOVE OF ANOTHER, LEFT YOU WITH NOTHING TONIGHT!"**

**"SO NOW YOU KNOW WHY THE DEVIL IS LAUGHING, HE LEFT YOU WITH NOTHING TONIGHT!"**

**"YOU DID DECIDE!!!"**

The crowd cheered even louder as the song ended.

Sakura was still covering her ears but still heard every sound and word.

Neji and Kakashi only frowned.

Sasuke stared at Naruto on the stage while thinking.

_'What the hell was that dobe?' Sasuke thought._

Before the next song began they shun-shined out of the building.

They were on top of a building a couple blocks away.

"What the heck was that?" Sakura asked as she rubbed her ears.

"Well you wanted to stay and hear it." stated Neji.

"Yeah but now I think I might have hearing problems now because of that." said Sakura still rubbing her ears.

"We better report this to Tsunade right away." said a stern Kakashi.

"What did you think Sasuke?" asked Sakura seeming to recover from the music.

"Hmph," was the only reply Sasuke gave.

*At Naruto's hotel room. After concert*

Naruto made his way to his hotel room. He opened the door and settled on to the red couch in the middle of the room.

He sat down and sighed heavily. He heard footsteps behind him.

Two feminine arms wrapped around his neck while a redheaded women kissed him on the cheek.

"So, how did it go?" asked the redheaded women in a comforting voice.

"Great, but something didn't feel right. I felt like I was being watched." Naruto replied.

"There were ten thousand people there, of course you were being watched silly." she said in a playful tone.

"No, like someone I knew was watching me, I think, I think they might have found me." Naruto said in a growingly tense voice.

"Why would they be here?" she said trying to comfort the ex-shinobi/rock star.

"I don't know, maybe I'm being paranoid." he said calming down while nine red tails with white tips started to massage his neck.

"Thats better, now come on to bed, I have a birthday present I know you'll enjoy." she said seductively.

"Happy birthday to me." he said while smiling.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chief: Still want to kill me Naruto?

Naruto: Depends, you haven't described her yet.

Chief: Trust me, you'll like it.

Naruto: Oh, and why did you stop before I got laid? It's not fair ya bastard!

Chief: Hey, you'll get laid in PROTO-FOX and this story so shut up.

Naruto: Are you sure?

Chief: Hey I don't pay you to question my Chiefy ways!

Naruto: Whatever....

Chief: Thats right whatever. _Ungrateful prick...._

Naruto: What was that?

Chief: Nothing.


	2. Ch2: Making Plans

Demon's Blood

Chapter 2: Making Plans

Chief: Well ladies and gentlemen here is chapter 2 an-

Naruto: Seriously are you ever going to describe me having sex?

Chief: Why are you so worried about that?

Naruto: Because I have never been laid as far as the real story arc goes.

Chief: Alright I'll explain it in another chapter.

Naruto: Good, god knows I need some poon.

Chief: ........ What is wrong with you?

Naruto: Don't know.

Akemi: Naruto! Please come back to bed.

Naruto: Hehe, sorry I gotta go. _Time for some more fun._

Chief: DAMN! UNDONE BY MY OWN CREATION! DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!!! (lol robot chicken reference)

Chief: Oh, I'm making some of the other band members characters from another anime, they will be explained some other time, also the Kyubii's name is Akemi, meaning bright and beautiful.

Chief: SEQUENCE INITIATE!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Inside Naruto's hotel room, October 11th, 7:23am*

Naruto awoke in his hotel bed with a comforting weight on chest.

He found Akemi on top of him, naked.

Her hair was as red as blood, shimmering in the light from the window.

She had a slim figure with above 'average' size breasts and a nice round rear.

All in all, she was a sight to behold.

He woke her up soft kiss, "Wake up sleepy." he said.

She fluttered her eyes open to have her deep crimson eyes meet with his sparkling ocean blue eyes.

"Good morning Naruto," she said softly.

*At Konoha, 8:30am*

Tsunade was rubbing her temples furiously.

"So you say his chakra was different how?"

She was speaking to the shinobi team that had seen Naruto in his concert.

"Well lady Tsunade Naruto's chakra was inhuman, but what is troubling is that its not the Kyubii's own chakra, it was something else," said none other than Neji.

"Is it a different presence in his body?" she asked.

The Hyuga shook his head. "No, its his own chakra, its not even demonic, its something beyond that," Neji explained.

"I see, well is there anything else that any of you need to say?" she asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Well then, you are dismissed." with that said all but Kakashi left.

"What is it Kakashi?" she asked.

"Lady Tsunade, I have an idea that could lure Naruto here," Kakashi said in his monotone but serious voice.

Said Hokage raised an eyebrow, "What do you have in mind Kakashi?"

"Simple, we get his band to perform here and we take him afterwards." he said in the same tone.

"I see, but won't he be suspicious that the village after him asked him to go there, even if for his job?" she said.

"Thats why I propose that we ask other bands to play here as well. If we make it seem like a music festival he will be more inclined to come." he said.

"Hmmm..... Interesting, it might work." she said.

"Shall we prepare then?" he asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Alright, we'll have this music festival, I'll make for some D-rank missions to help prepare for this. Thank god we have gennin doing free labor for missions."

Kakashi nodded, "So, shall I spread the word?"

"Yes Kakashi, we also need some people going around the nations telling them of this, we need it to seem like a genuine festival." she stated.

"Yes Hokage-sama." He then shun-shined outside of the Hokage Tower.

"I wonder how Naruto's music sounds like?" asked a curious Shizune who was standing next to the Hokage.

"I'm going to buy earmuffs, from what they told me, it's gonna be loud for sure." Tsunade said.

*Home of the Band, October 14th, 6:52pm*

Naruto was at the bands house, (His house), he was in the game room of the house.

The game room was a floor down from the entrance of the house.

It was a large room with black walls with a white rug floor.

It had a black reflective fridge with nothing in it but energy drinks and Gatorade.

It had a red couch with black lining on it in the middle of the room.

There were huge speakers on the wall in front of the couch with an HD plasma screen TV above them hanging on the wall.

Connected to them both was an Xbox 360 and a PS3.

Keeping the room illuminated were circular lights on the ceilings lined up on the sides like a movie theater.

Right now he was playing a Halo 3 online Slayer match with the bands lead guitarist and his close friend, Lelouch Lamprouge.

"Shit were's the sniper rifle," asked Naruto, 'Getting his Game On'. (God that sounded gay)

"Crap its gone, I think that guy ha- Shit." Lelouch was sniped in the head by the weapon they were looking for.

"Ha, you got owned." said Naruto mocking him.

"Shut up, I still got more kills than you." Lelouch retorted, trying to sound like he won the argument.

"Your just mad cause you can't get a single kill whenever someones sniping your panzy a- Fuck." His mimicking was short lived when 'someone' stuck him with a plasma grenade.

"Who's laughing now?" Lelouch said triumphantly.

Naruto only growled.

He was about to make another attempt to ague but was stopped by Gaara, the bands bass guitarist. (He will be explained at the end of the chapter)

Gaara walked up to them both followed by their drummer, Suzaku.

"Hey guys," said Gaara and Suzaku entering the room.

Naruto and Lelouch were to focused on their game they just said 'hi' or 'hey'.

"Guys we're being asked to play in a village named Konoha. Theres a music festival happening in a seven months and they want us to be there to play." explained Suzaku.

Naruto dropped his controller. Everyone stared at him. Suzaku and Lelouch were clueless, however Gaara knew.

Naruto's expression was blank, his head swelled with memories of his village, the pain and suffering he had endured, it was catching up to him.

The beatings, the chasing, the betrayal. It was slowly and painfully going back into his head.

"Naruto, I understand if you don't want to go," said Gaara.

"Why wouldn't he want to go?" asked Suzaku.

"Bad memories, thats all," replied a cold, serious Naruto.

"Naruto, if you don't feel like going we won't do man," said Lelouch trying to comfort him.

"No, its alright, if you guys want to, we go." said Naruto, starting to sound like himself again.

"Alright then we go!" exclaimed an excited Suzaku.

*Naruto's Bedroom, 9:22pm*

Naruto was in his bed, thinking.

How could he go back there, after what they did to him. How his closest friends betrayed him.

He shook those thoughts away, he had better friends now, ones that understood him.

He most importantly had Akemi with him, what more could he ask for?

His train of thoughts were interrupted when Akemi came onto the bed with him.

"Your worried about something. Whats the matter?" she asked in a caring yet playful tone.

"We're going to perform in Konoha in seven months." he stated coldly.

She sighed, "Naruto, are you sure you want to go? We don't have to," she said in a less playful and more concerning voice.

"I'm sure, I can handle it."

"But what if you can't? What if they find out and you lose control of yourself?" she said.

"I won't lose control, I never have." he said.

"Not yet you haven't, what if you lose yourself this time?"

"I control it, its part of me now, it will obey me." he said reassuring her.

"Alright, you won't lose control of it, but what if they find out? What if they keep coming after you?" she asked.

"They won't. I'll make sure of it." he said in a confident tone.

"But what if-" she was cut off by him.

"Why are you so worried? What is it that would make you so worried?" he asked.

"Well, remember back at the hotel three days ago?" she asked.

"Yeah, we had sex, what else." he said.

"Well I didn't feel well so I went to the doctor and they found out what it was." she said.

"What?!" he said getting worried.

"Well, I'm pregnant." she said.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Chief: Aw, ain't I a bastard?

Naruto: ........ I'm going to fucking kill you.......

Chief: Come on man, I'l describe the sex as a flashback, how about that?

Naruto: ........ Fine........

Chief: Good, now *Activates Geass* DIE!

Lelouch: Thats not going to work, he's built up an immunity to it.

Chief: .... Oh...... Well..... Fuck......

________________________________________________________________________________________

Explanation of Gaara

In this fic, Gaara did have Shukaku removed like in the series, but instead he did not become Kazekage, his sister Temari did. And so he joined Naruto's band afterwards since he didn't want to be Kazekage. So he left his sister with the responsibility of it and he left. Thats it.

Lelouch and Suzaku will be explained some other time. I feel lazy right now so ha.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Chief: The Real Master Chief signing off!


	3. Ch3: Welcome To a Mad World

Demon's Blood

Chapter 3: Welcome to a Mad World

Chief: So Naruto, how's Akemi now that she's pregnant?

Naruto: Very moody, plus she eats more than me now that she eats for herself and the baby. *sigh*

Chief: ........... Thats how baby's eat when their inside the womb?

Naruto: Yeah how did you not know that? Didn't you pay attention in sex ed class?

Chief: I remember intercourse but thats it.

Naruto: So I take that as a no.

Chief: Yup.

Naruto: Wow man thats sad.

Chief: Hey I don't pay you to question my Chiefy ways!

Naruto: You don't pay me at all! You don't hold the legal license to own me.

Chief: True, but I'm writing this, I can make you do anything I want you to!

Naruto: You wouldn't.

Chief: Watch me.

_______________________________________________________________________

"I IZ AN IDIOT!" exclaimed Naruto dumbly in a southern accent.

_______________________________________________________________________

Naruto: Huh, huh, huh, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!

Chief: This is my fic, here, I AM A GOD!!!

Naruto: Oh god help me!-

Chief: GOD CAN'T HELP YOU NOW! HEYAAAAH!

*Chief throws his TV on the ground*

VIZ Representitive: HEY YOU BITCH! I REPRESENT THE COMPANY THAT OWNS NARUTO! YOU CAN'T MESS WITH ME!!

Naruto: Thank god your here!

VIZ Representative: Don't worry pal I'll- HOOWAAA!

*Chief stabs Company representetive with katana*

*Chief turns head slowly with wide eyes and a scowl hidden by a spandex mask*

Naruto: Oh god.....

(lol, Awesome Gaiden reference)

Chief: How was that?

Naruto: Okay, note to self, never question Chief's authority. Ever.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Konoha, May 3rd, bands perform in 1 day, 5:34pm*

Konoha was once again filled with busy streets because of the festival.

People from all over the nations came.

They each came either to see all the bands or just a few. Either way there were thousands.

In preparation of this, Konoha made an entire new part of the village before they started sending word of the festival.

It was outside the wall of Konoha but from a birds eye view it seemed to be a another part of the village.

The new area had tall apartment buildings covering most of it. There were three concert halls made for three performances at once.

Building the area had cost a great deal of money, however the revenue paid far more than the building cost.

Since many people came they paid for all the businesses and charge of the hotels.

It was so good for the village's economy the council decided to keep it and have this festival every year.

However for the Hokage that meant more paperwork around this time of year then.

Tsunade was in her office, but was not frustrated.

She was lying down on the couch in her office drinking while three shadow clones did her paperwork.

"Now I see why Naruto loved this jutsu so much." she said happily.

"Lady Tsunade isn't this kinda, well, lazy of you?" said Sakura who standing next to Shizune near said Hokage.

"Calm down Sakura, this isn't much of a big deal." she said.

"Well its tha-" she was cut short when Neji rushed in.

"Lady Tsunade! Naruto and his band have arrived at their hotel!" he said in between pants.

Tsunade straightened up and stood.

"Alright, call in Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake, NOW!" she yelled.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Neji said and shun-shined away.

During the preparations for the festival, Tsunade had chosen Naruto's former teammates to try and convince him to stay.

Since they knew him and his techniques he would be taken down easy if they had to fight him.

Before she could think anymore Sasuke and Kakashi shun-shined into the office.

"We're here Hokage-sama." said a focused Kakashi.

"Good, now then, I want you to go to Naruto's hotel and get him into my office. If necessary bring him back by force." she said.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" said Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. After that they shun-shined away to the hotel.

_'Naruto, please listen to them. I don't want them to hurt you.' she thought.  
_

*Naruto's Hotel, 5:39pm*

Naruto was in the hotel living room watching TV with the rest of the band and Akemi.

"So Naruto, whats gonna be the name of the baby?" Lelouch asked.

"If its a boy then Ryuu, if its a girl then Kushina." he said.

"Not after me? Come on, I'm gonna be the greatest uncle ever and you won't name him after me?" Lelouch asked, feeling hurt.

"Are you questioning my ability to pick my own baby's name?" asked Akemi growing angrier by the second.

Lelouch and the rest started to panic.

Whenever Akemi got mad it was like the Apocalypse.

When she got mad when she was pregnant was Hell on earth.

Lelouch was sweating bullets and was thinking fast.

_'Holy shit, this is worse than when Suzaku had to stab me during the Zero Requiem!' he thought remembering that day. _(Final episode of Code Geass)

In Lelouch's mind was a chibi version of him and Suzaku. The chibi Suzaku turned into chibi Zero and took a sword and stabbed Lelouch, who's eyes turned into on large X on his face.

"W-well I just thought tha-" he was cut off by her.

"Thought what?" she asked while cracking her knuckles.

"N-nothing!" he said, trying to get her to forgive him.

"Okay!" she said happily and walked back to the couch next to Naruto again.

The rest were scared out of their minds when she talked like that.

But Naruto, throughout this all was sitting there like nothing happened either.

It was seven months ago when Naruto found out Akemi was pregnant with his child.

Needless to say he was surprised. But it also made him the happiest man on earth.

After she told him they both planned out everything for the baby.

They thought about names, picked out clothes, and got everything they would need for a baby.

Since Lelouch pestered them so much about naming it after him they threatened to make Lelouch's room into the baby's.

The reason? Because Akemi was pregnant, her tolerance level decreased drastically.

If a fly bothered her, she would use a fire jutsu to completely fry it.

Doing so always creeped the living hell out of everyone.

Even though she was a grouch most of the time, whenever she was with Naruto she could care less about anything else.

There was knock on the door.

Naruto got up from his seat and went to open it.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

It was his former team.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. All standing across from him.

They stared at each other, neither saying a word.

Naruto's breathing was becoming harder.

_'What? No, not now! I thought I had it under control! Calm down, your just a little freaked out calm down.' he thought to himself._

Sakura broke the silence, "Naruto? Is that you?" she asked.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked/demanded.

Everyone else saw who it was.

Lelouch pulled out a katana as did Suzaku, while Gaara's sand was starting to swirl.

Akemi was sitting there.

She knew who it was. She didn't want to put stress on herself.

But she was still connected to Naruto on a mental and emotional link. She felt his feelings.

"Calm down, we just want to talk." said Kakashi in his signature monotone voice.

"Talking's overrated, tell me what you want!" he demanded, getting angrier by the second.

"Naruto, please! Just listen, let us explain!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto's eye's were starting to turn red.

"Explain what? Explain how you broke my heart?" he said to her. Sakura's looked down.

"Or you," he said looking to Sasuke, "Explain why you stabbed me with two fucking chidori's in my chest!" he yelled.

Sasuke started to feel a small amount of regret, only a small amount.

"Or maybe you," he said looking to Kakashi.

"Explain why you only trained Sasuke and didn't give a rat's ass about what happened to me, you even said I wasn't worth your time!" he said to his former sensei coldly.

Kakashi only sighed.

"Don't explain anything, I don't need your crap. I have a better life now, let me live it in peace."

"Damn it Naruto! Just listen!" yelled Sasuke, getting angrier as well.

"NO! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT! I DON'T NEE-" he was cut short when he heard Akemi moaning in pain.

"N-Naruto, I-I think my water just broke." she said.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Holy crap! Come one guys we have to get her to the hospital!" yelled Suzaku, helping her up.

The shinobi outside the door were only stunned at the thought.

_'Naruto, got a girl pregnant?!' the shinobi thought simultaniosly._

Naruto was already lifting her up and shun-shined to the hospital.

Gaara did the same while Lelouch and Suzaku were there starting to leave.

"God damn it, why are we the ones that have to walk?" asked Suzaku.

"They have to teach us that." said an angry Lelouch.

With those two running out of the hotel, Team Kakashi was just standing there.

Sakura felt somewhat betrayed.

Sasuke was just wide eyed.

Kakashi's eye was twitching.

*Konoha Hospital, 6:12pm*

Naruto was holding up Akemi when he shun-shined outside the hospital.

He helped her inside and yelled, "HEY! SOMEBODY HELP!"

His response was several doctors and nurses, with Tsunade at the front of them.

Her eyes widened. It was Naruto.

She was brought out of her stupor when he said, "Yeah don't mind her, she's just HAVING A BABY!" he yelled.

She and the other doctors quickly helped her and brought her to a bed.

They moved her to a room and started the procedure.

Naruto was there right by her.

She gripped his hand tightly.

It was probably tight enough to crush solid steel. But Naruto was stronger than steel. Literally.

He was probably stronger than Chucktanium. (lol)

________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto: .......... Chucktanium?

Chief: You know, what Chuck Norris is made of.

Naruto: Well, can't argue with that logic.

________________________________________________________________________________

It was probably tight enough to crush solid steel. But Naruto was stronger than steel. Literally.

It didn't matter to him if he was stronger than steel, what mattered to him was that he was here for her now.

*After the delivery...... What?....... Fuck you, I don't want to detail how a baby is born. Its nasty*

"Its a boy," said Tsunade.

Akemi was on the hospital bed, more tired than she ever was in her life.

She had just gone through bringing a new life into this world.

Tsunade, wearing gloves and a doctor mask had finished with the baby.

(Cue 'Mad World' by Gary Jules)

She wrapped it in a blanket and gave it to Akemi.

"Look Naruto, a beautiful baby boy." Akemi said in a weak voice.

Naruto could only stare in awe at what he saw.

His own son. A beautiful son right in front of him, being held in his mother's arms.

Akemi was holding the baby against herself.

"Wouldn't you want to hold your son?" she asked.

He didn't say anything, he only reached out with his arms.

She slowly placed the baby in his arms.

He held him gently.

He looked at his small, glowing face.

He had blonde hair, purple eyes that sparkled in the light (Combination of blue and red), and three whisker marks on each cheek.

He looked just like him. He was so proud that words could not have described it.

He brought him up to his shoulders. His son slowly breathing tiny breaths into his ears.

He whispered to him, slowly, his first words to his son.

"Welcome, my son, to this mad, mad world." he said while smiling.

His son yawned into his ear.

He placed gave him back to his mother gently.

She smiled at the boy.

"Hello, my little Ryuu." she said smiling.

Tsunade could only smile.

_'At least, now, he's happy.' she thought._

*Konoha Hospital, May 4th, 6:04am*

Naruto was standing on top of the hospital looking at the sunrise, thinking.

The way the sky turned colors just seemed to relax him.

He was thinking back to when he left Konoha.

The betrayal he had suffered was in his mind.

He hit the chain link fence in front him. The memory was getting stronger.

"Damn it!" he yelled, but not loud enough for people to hear him.

The memory was becoming even stronger. He started to feel pain in his chest.

"Sasuke, get your ass out of the damn shadows, I know your there." he said.

Sasuke's eyes widened. How could he have detected him? He completely hid his chakra signature.

He shook it off and appeared a few meters behind Naruto.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto asked/demanded without even turning around.

"Fight me." Sasuke said.

This did not catch Naruto off by surprise, he had expected it.

"I don't need to kill you, just stay out of my way." Naruto said coldly.

"Whats wrong dobe? Afraid?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto turned around.

He was smiling evilly, with his eyes glowing red.

Sasuke was starting to get scared. He shook it off and took a fighting stance.

(Note that this part goes great with 'Get Down With the Sickness' or 'Awaken', both songs by Disturbed)

Naruto started chuckling evilly.

It was unnerving Sasuke. It was more disturbing than Orochimaru's laugh ten fold.

It then turned into an insane laugh.

He stopped and looked at Sasuke.

His eyes were completely red and were glowing.

His mouth and had turned into an impossible smile with ruined teeth.

His hood was tattered and casted a shadow on his face.

His skin was starting to turn grey and stitches were appearing on him.

His tank top dissapeared and all that was left were his boots, pants, jacket and hood.

On his wrists were prison cuffs with chains, on his neck was a similar cuff with chains.

**"Whats wrong Sasuke? Scared? I thought the mighty Uchiha wouldn't be scared by little ol' me?" **Naruto said in raspy, evil voice.

It sounded like there were two voices, Naruto's and the creatures.

To say Sasuke was scared was an understatement. He was scared shitless.

But his fear only fueled his anger and confusion, making him activate his Sharingan.

"I'm stronger than you now, dobe. Your going down, and I'll prove that I'm stronger." Sasuke said, anger lacing each word.

Naruto was even happier. If possible his smile was bigger, unnerving Sasuke more.

**"Well then, lets see who the dobe is now, shall we?" **Naruto asked.

Sasuke charged him while drawing his katana, imbuing it with lighting chakra.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto: Hell yeah! Time to whup sum' ass!

Chief: Well then, I thought about giving you my Katana from my other story Perfect Insanity.

Naruto: Which one?

Chief: The one from my other story, you know, Kanzen Fuuten?

Naruto: Oh yeah, what does Kanzen Fuuten mean anyway?

Chief: Perfect Insanity.

Naruto: Oh, nice name then.

Chief: So should you have the enchanted katana or not?

Naruto: I dunno, make a poll, see what the people want.

Chief: Alright then, a poll will be made to see if you should get a weapon. I'll decide the weapon though.

Naruto: YAY!!! I want a gun!

Chief: No. No gun for you!

(Chibi Master Chief beating chibi Naruto with a stick)

Naruto: Why not?

Chief: Because I FUCKING SAID SO!

Naruto Fine. _Jackass._

Chief: What was that?

Naruto: Nothing.

Chief: The Real Master Chief signing off! *Gives Salute*


	4. Ch4: Dealing With These Changes

Demon's Blood

Chapter 4: Dealing With These Changes

Chief: So Naruto, how are you holding up?

Naruto: Great! Never been happier in my life!

Chief: Good, just no one tell Gai about thi-

Gai: DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!

*Gai breaks the door with his flying sidekick*

Gai: NARUTO! I have heard that you now have son, I congratulate you and hope that your son's flames of youth will burn brightly!

Naruto: Um, thanks Gai-sensei but I don't think Akemi wants Ryuu to wear a green spandex suit.

Gai: Eh? Why not?

Akemi: What's going on here! I was trying to put Ryuu to sleep and now he's crying!

Naruto: GAI DID IT!!!

*Naruto points at Gai*

*Chief and Naruto run behind the couch to save their asses*

Gai: I thought I would congratulate you on bringing in a new life in this world and hope that his flames of youth will burn brightly for years to come!

Akemi: Um, thank you I guess.

Gai: I also got him this! I hope he will wear it proudly!

*Gai holds up spandex suit*

Gai: This suit will multiply his flames of yo-

*Akemi kicks Gai through the wall*

Akemi: Ah, much better!

Chief and Naruto: Holy shit........

Chief: Oh yeah, poll is closed result is..... Just watch.

Chief: SEQUENCE INITIATE!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke charged Naruto, imbuing his katana with lighting chakra.

He brought down his sword, ready to cut Naruto in half when-

**CLANK!**

Sasuke was wide eyed. Naruto had brought a weapon out of nowhere.

It was large katana.

The blade was black and had 'Perfect Insanity' on either side of the blade in white. (Carved in Japanese)

The handle and guard were black as well, the guard had red lining it, while the handle red streaking down the middle.

He was holding the sword in his left hand and the sheath with the right.

(Cue 'Perfect Insanity' by Disturbed)

Naruto pushed Sasuke back with incredible force.

Sasuke flipped in the air and landed on his feet.

Naruto dropped the sheath and charged Sasuke.

He swung at Sasuke's left, then vertically at his head.

He then began attacking Sasuke with lightning fast attacks.

It was vertical, horizontal, vertical, vertical, horizontal, vertical and so on.

Sasuke barely blocked each attack.

Then Sasuke tried to sweep kick Naruto, only for him to jump back land on his feet.

Sasuke rushed at him and charged his sword with more lightning chakra.

In response Naruto charged his sword with fire.

The swords clashed, creating a shockwave as the swords made contact.

There was a storm of lightning and fire, each element trying to overpower the other.

Eventually, Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore and was blown back.

As Sasuke got to his feet he saw Naruto in a position that would horrify anyone who saw.

Naruto stood there in his alternate form, surrounded by fire and lightning, while standing in the horizon.

It was a sight that would scare even the bravest of men.

He looked like the Devil himself, ready to collect Sasuke's soul.

He then charged Naruto again.

What they didn't know was that everyone in the village was watching this.

The tourists cheered, the gray skinned man from the Disturbed album covers was fighting someone. And winning.

The villagers cheered for Sasuke to destroy the creature.

The shinobi didn't get near them, for they knew they would be caught in the crossfire.

Sasuke was panting heavily, he looked at Naruto with his active Sharingan.

"Why? WHY THE HELL CAN'T I BEAT YOU?!!!" he yelled.

Somehow, the image of the altered Naruto was starting to look like Itachi.

Sasuke decided he was going to end it now.

He was about to activate his curse mark when out of nowhere Gaara appeared in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, what the hell do you think your doing?" Gaara asked/demanded.

**"Showing little Sasuke here who the real dobe was. I think my work here is done."** said Naruto as he dissapeared and reappeared in the same spot but normal.

"I think he got the message, now lets go." Gaara said.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT YOU COWARD!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto ignored him as he kept walking.

*Konoha Hospital, Akemi's room, 6:32am*

Akemi and Naruto were in her room.

He was beside in a chair while she had Ryuu in her arms.

She was currently playing with the baby when the door opened to see Sakura and Shizune walk in.

Sakura saw Naruto with Akemi, but her gaze was fixed on Ryuu.

He looked identical to Naruto in every way.

She had mixed emotions about it that couldn't be described.

"Awwww, he's so cute!" Shizune said looking at Ryuu.

"Thank you, he gets that from Naruto." Akemi said looking to Naruto who blushed slightly.

"Well, anyway, what is it?" Akemi asked.

"We just came to check up on you." Shizune answered.

"Well we have to go to check other patients, see you soon."

"Ya, see ya later." Naruto said.

Shizune was leaving but Sakura was standing in the doorway looking at them.

"Sakura, are you coming?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah." she said.

They exited the room but Sakura was still thinking hard.

*Performance Hall 2, The Crowd, 9:23pm*

All of Naruto's old friends were in the crowd of were Naruto was going to perform.

They were looking around when the band came from underneath the stage with fog around them.

They were all looking at the ground not moving.

The crowd only cheered louder.

(Cue, 'Get Down With the Sickness', by Disturbed)

The beating of drums echoed through everyone's ears.

_**"Can you feel that?"**_

_**"Ah shit."**_

**"OOH AH AH AH AH!"**

**"OOH AH AH AH AH!"**

**"Drowning deep, In my sea of loathing, Broken your servant I kneel."**

_**"Will you give in to me?" **_

**"It seems whats left of my human side, Is only changing, In me."**

_**"Will you give in to me!?"**_

**"Looking in my own reflection, WHEN SUDDENLY IT CHANGES! VIOLENTLY IT CHANGES!"**

**"Ah no, There is no turning back now, You've woken up the demon, IN ME!!!"**

**"GET UP, COME ON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!"**

**"GET UP, COME ON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!"**

**"GET UP , COME ON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS! OPEN UP YOUR HATE, AND LET IT FLOW INTO ME!"**

**"GET UP, COME ON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!"**

**"YOU MOTHER GET UP, COME ON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!"**

**"YOU FUCKER GET UP, COME ON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS! MADNESS IS THE GIFT THAT HAS BEEN GIVEN TO ME!!!"**

**"I can see inside you, The sickness is rising, Don't try to deny what you feel." **

_**"Will you give in to me?"**_

**"It seems that all that was good has died, And is decaying, In me."**

_**"Will you give in to me!?"**_

**"It seems your having some trouble, IN DEALING WITH THESE CHANGES, LIVING WITH THESE CHANGES!"**

**"Ah no, The world is a scary place, Now that you've woken up the demon, IN ME!!!"**

**"GET UP, COME ON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!"**

**"GET UP, COME ON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!"**

**"GET UP, COME ON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS! OPEN UP YOUR HATE, AND LET IT FLOW INTO ME!"**

**"GET UP, COME ON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!"**

**"YOU MOTHER GET UP, COME ON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!"**

**"YOU FUCKER GET UP, COME ON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS! MADNESS IS THE GIFT THAT HAS BEEN GIVEN TO ME!!!"**

**"OOH AH AH AH!"**

**"GET UP, COME ON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!"**

**"GET UP, COME ON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!"**

**"GET UP, COME ON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS! OPEN UP YOUR HATE AND LET IT FLOW INTO ME!"**

**"GET UP, COME ON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!"**

**"YOU MOTHER GET UP, COME ON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!"**

**"YOU FUCKER GET UP, COME ON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!"**

**"MADNESS HAS NOW, COME OVER ME!!!"**

**The crowd cheered to deafening levels.**

**The Rookie Nine were blown away by his performance.**

**They however got the message he was delivering.**

**He had changed and he wanted them to know it.**

**And they did know it.**

***Hotel, Lelouch's room, 10:44pm***

**Lelouch was in his hotel room sharpening a weapon when Suzaku came in.**

**"Lelouch, there's something you need to know."**

**"Why, what is it?" he asked.**

**"This." Suzaku handed him an envelope.**

**He cut it open with a combat knife that was next to him and took out report from one of the band's sentry's.**

**His eyes widened.**

**"I-Its-"**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chief: Well, aren't I a bastard?**

**Lelouch: Yes you are.**

**Chief: Says the guy who killed thousands in cold blood.**

**Lelouch: Ah, touche. **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chief: In case people are wondering why I cut out the child abuse part from the song is because I felt too lazy to put it there.**

**Chief: The Real Master Chief signing off. *Gives Salute* **


	5. YAY! BETTER PLOT!

**Rewrite, Ooooh Nooooo.**

Yes ladies and gentlemen I am rewriting this story, frankly I am using my new style of writing to rewrite. ITS CALLED PARAGRAPHS! YAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!


End file.
